Stay the Same
by Misty Amethyst
Summary: SS(some ET)Total Fluff°Songfic°-Sakura hates who she is.Can Syaoron change her mind?Will Syaoron and Sakura accidentally slip their biggest secret about who they love or will they keep it locked away forever?One Shot Thanks!


Hello I'm Misty Amethyst!  
  
This is my first ever Songfic so please don't be too hard (^_^')  
  
Total S+S! The cutest couple!  
  
Firstly, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! If you or someone you know is related to any of the characters, please do not take it as and offence. I thought of the ideas in my head.  
  
Secondly, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'STAY THE SAME'! It is sung by Joey McIntyre and it is copyrighted!  
  
Thirdly, THIS STORY IS COPYRIGHTED! So no stealing!  
  
Well here goes!  
  
Enjoy (^_^) * * * *  
Stay the Same  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, the night's almost over, it's 11:00 pm and still no one has even teased me yet!" Sakura said happily enjoying the night.  
  
Sakura wasn't the most popular girl in the school. She was constantly teased by a gang of popular and bitchy girls calling them selves 'The Hot Devil Chicks.' The gang was made up of 5 people: Courtney, Brianna, Kristy, Libby and (the leader) Missy. (A/N *those names were the first name's that came to my head, so I'm very sorry and I don't mean to offend you if that is your name*) They always think they are the top of the school and love to see people with broken hearts and tears streaming down their cheeks.  
  
"Oh Sakura you look absolutely kawaii in that dress!" Tomoyo squealed taking her video camera out of her bag.  
  
(^_^') Sakura sweat dropped and said, "Well, you were the one that made it Tomoyo."  
  
"I know, but I wouldn't look this great in it," she said viewing Sakura through her video camera.  
  
It was a pink, sleeveless dress (that reached the floor), made out of silk and quite tight near the legs, so it showed all her curves.  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen Syaoron at all tonight," Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear.  
  
Tomoyo was the only person who knew that Sakura was in love with Syaoron. Sakura had known Syaoron since 5th grade and Sakura was currently in 10th grade.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I'll go look for him you stay here," Tomoyo said putting her camera away. "When he looks at you in this dress his eyes won't stop looking at you, so be ready."  
  
"As if!" Sakura slapped Tomoyo playfully.  
  
Tomoyo was about to go looking, suddenly Sakura grabbed her sleeve and said, "No Tomoyo don't go!"  
  
Tomoyo looked to where Sakura's eyes where. She saw Missy talking to the teacher supervising the disco. She was standing very seductively with her boob tube, mini skirt and high leather boots. She grabbed the teachers hand and wrapped it around her bare stomach and led him outside.  
  
"Ok something is not right Tomoyo," Sakura said a bit shaky.  
  
"Yea, now there's no more teacher supervisors," Tomoyo said.  
  
They both looked back to the entrance and saw Missy standing at the doorway with her gang. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Bangs could be heard outside from the teacher that was locked outside.  
  
"Tomoyo. I think troubles coming," Sakura said trying to hide behind Tomoyo.  
  
"We just got to stay strong," Tomoyo said strongly despite that she was scared herself.  
  
Missy caught Tomoyo and Sakura looking at her and smirked. She started walking to Sakura as the gang followed. When she reached there Sakura was so terrified.  
  
"Miss. Kinomoto, smart person of the school, or should I call you a geek," she said trying to look behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Back off Missy! Sakura didn't do anything!" Tomoyo said with anger.  
  
"Oh, that's what makes it so fare," Missy said laughing her evil laugh.  
  
Sakura started to whimper and wished that somebody would come help them.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
I knew I had to stand up to her! I just had to. I started to whimper thinking of what she would do to me. 'Oh well,' I thought. So I plucked up all my energy walked out of Tomoyo's protection and yelled in her face, "Well, MISSY you know what you are! YOU ARE A BITCH! Whoops! That's offending dogs! Cause dogs are way cuter, prettier, nicer and smarter than you'll ever be! So I suggest you change now! You got no friends! That's why you like to pick on people that DO have friends!"  
  
At first I looked at Missy's face. It looked really shocked, than it started to go red. She was angry! Suddenly I felt a hand slap across my face. All the force made me fall on the ground. I was holding my face, it was really stinging. I heard Tomoyo come over to me.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo said bending down to lift her up.  
  
"Yea. Yea fine," I stuttered.  
  
I turned to face Missy. She had a smirk on her face. She starred at me hard than said, "Get her girls! Oh and make sure you put some heart breaking stuff in there too!"  
  
I was worried. Tomoyo covered me.  
  
"I advise you to move away Tomoyo. We don't want you," Courtney said smirking.  
  
"No I'm her best friend, and best friends stick up for each other," Tomoyo said sternly. "But than again, what would you know about it Courtney?"  
  
"YOU DONE IT THIS TIME!" Courtney screamed pushing Tomoyo half way across the room.  
  
"TOMOYO!" I screamed.  
  
Than Courtney turned back to me and glared. I saw Tomoyo getting back up but than Kristy yelled at Tomoyo, "Stay out of it TOMOYO! Unless you want to go down again!"  
  
I saw Tomoyo look at me in defeat. I tried to put on a happy face until suddenly Libby ripped the edge of my dress. I felt so angry inside! Tomoyo made that for me and now someone was ripping it up! I was about to stand up before Libby grabbed my hair. I screamed loudly. "Don't worry Sakura your hair is ugly anyway and your face is wrinkled because you're such an old hag!" Brianna said strongly.  
  
Missy walked up to me while I was trapped.  
  
"Well, we seem to be in a tangle. Do you want to join your mum at hospital with a broken nose?" Missy said smirking.  
  
Suddenly I felt like I lost everything. My mum was in the hospital with a coma because of a car accident with my dad. She also had Cancer so it made it worse. How could someone be that mean. She could tease me but not my family. The whole stadium was quiet. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I knew I shouldn't cry. Missy would just take advantage of that. So I tried to be strong.  
  
"Do you know why your mum is in the hospital, or your dad is DEAD?" She said lifting up my chin.  
  
I just glared at her with tears in my eyes.  
  
"The answer is they were making out! So it's there own fault! They didn't like you! You were just too ugly for them so they tried to have another baby. Guess what they were going to do to you? ABANDONED YOU!" Missy spat in my face.  
  
That was it, I just snapped. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I started to cry loudly. I could here the gang laughing, but I didn't care. Did my mum and dad really want to abandon me? Were they really making out in the car? Am I that ugly? Well YES of course I'm ugly I already knew that. Mum and Dad just left me here! JUST LEFT ME HERE IN THIS WORLD ALONE! I started crying really hard. Suddenly I heard the door bang down. Every one in the stadium turned to the door.  
  
********~°Syaoron's POV°~********  
  
Eriol and I just went for a stroll down to the lake to talk about um. yea the person I love. Then on our way back we saw the teacher banging on the entrance door. We asked him what's wrong and he said the gang locked him out. Straight away I knew there was trouble. And this gut feeling told me it had something to do with Sakura. We tried to unlock the door but it didn't work so we ended up kicking the door down. I looked around the room. Everyone was looking at us. Than suddenly something caught my eye. As soon as I saw it my heart immediately froze. Libby was holding Sakura's beautiful, long auburn hair. Missy was looking at me and Sakura was crying. YES CRYING! I felt my heart break. Every tear that fell made a deep whole in my heart. I felt like I would die just to save one of those tears from falling. I was angry! Eriol whispered in my ear, "Don't hurt them Syaoron or else you'll get in trouble, I'll go check out if Tomoyo's alright." I just simply nodded. I started walking to Missy. When I reached Missy, she put on her smile.  
  
"Syaoron, sexy, wanna have the honours of finishing off Sakura?" she said smiling.  
  
"I want the honour of KILLING YOU!" I yelled punching Missy across the cheek.  
  
Missy was out cold. She was unconscious just from one blow. Well I knew my Martial Arts was good, but I didn't know it was that good.  
  
Libby quickly let go of Sakura and Sakura fell down on to her knees. The whole gang started to back away from me.  
  
"LET THIS BE A WARNING! If anyone want's to hurt or even touch Sakura you'll have to get through me. And I'll tell ya! You'll end up worse than Missy," I yelled so the whole stadium heard me.  
  
Suddenly I remembered Sakura was here. I bent down to pick her up. I put my hands around her hips and lifted her up carefully. I took one of my hands off her hip and placed it on her cheek. She looked up at me. For a moment there I thought I was going to drown in her emerald eyes. But than I noticed something I had never seen in them before. It was hurt, sadness, emptiness. This shocked me, because Sakura always had warm eyes, but now they just looked.cold. I loosened my grip around her waist and looked away from her eyes. I couldn't bear to see her sad. But that was a very big mistake, because before I knew it she pushed me out of her grasp and ran out of the stadium. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Eriol and he nodded for me to go after her. I ran out.  
  
********~°Eriol's POV°~********  
  
'Please don't stuff up Syaoron. Sakura really needs you now' I said to myself. Tomoyo was a bit hurt and had a few bruises on her legs, not to mention the nail marks across her face. I bent down to lift her up. "Tomoyo, are you ok?" I asked lifting her up to sitting position. "Yeah. just a bit shocked," Tomoyo said trembling. I felt so bad. I should have been here to protect her but I wasn't! I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Eriol, please don't," Tomoyo said looking deep into my eyes. DAMN! She saw my tears. She probably thinks that I'm a very weak person now. "Look Tomoyo I know you think I am a weak." I stopped suddenly because I felt myself melt. Tomoyo. the girl I loved all this year kissed me. We didn't stop until the teacher interrupted us.  
  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
"Ahem. Tomoyo, Eriol," the teacher interrupted them. Eriol pulled back and blushed, as did Tomoyo. "What should I do with Missy and her group?" He asked sternly. Tomoyo looked past the teacher and noticed Missy had regained conscious and was slowly pulling herself up from the ground. "Anything you like," Eriol said with a mysterious grin on his face. The teacher turned around and said, "Right Missy, Courtney, Brianna, Kristy and Libby, all of you are expelled!" All of them looked horrified. "That should teach them!" Tomoyo said proudly, standing up. "And all of this made us find each other," Eriol mumbled into Tomoyo's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tomoyo started blushing.  
  
********~°Syaoron's POV°~********  
  
I kept running and running but I couldn't find her. I stooped to catch my breath. 'DAMN! I can't believe I let her go like that!' I mentally scold myself. Suddenly I heard this weeping. I crept into the near by bushes and moved some grass away, and there was a beautiful lake. I looked all around it and spotted someone near the edge of the water weeping. "Sakura," I mumbled. I slowly walked up behind her. I quietly sat next to her. She lifted up her head to look at me. I smiled but as soon as I did that Sakura looked away sadly. "What's wrong Sakura?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. She moved away from my hand in a cold way. I felt awful. "Stay away from me," she said softly. "No.I won't," I said. I moved closer to her, and was about to wrap my arms around her before she snapped, "I said STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled standing up and was about to bolt before I grabbed her arm. "Don't run Sakura I. I." I stuttered. Damn! Why couldn't I just tell her I loved her with all my heart! "LET GO!" she screamed trying to wriggle out of my grasp.  
  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Syaoron asked helplessly. "What did you do wrong! WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG!" she yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'll tell you what you did wrong!" She pushed Syaoron away. "I have been the. the OUTCAST in the school! No one likes me! I am a stupid, ugly person! When I say I want to be something or I want to do something, everyone always say NO! WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING! I can't be what I want to be! I can't do it! And... And. I." she stuttered, "I LOVE YOU! I loved you ever since the first day we met. And you never even bothered to notice me. HOW COULD I HAVE LOVED YOU! Back there in the stadium you couldn't bear to look at my ugly face so you looked away! Sometimes I wish I was someone else. Someone pretty and popular. I don't want to be Sakura! I am unwanted here! Someone just please kill me. please. please kill me."  
  
********~°Syaoron's POV°~********  
  
I was so shocked. Sakura, ugly? Those two words just didn't fit. And. And. SHE LOVED ME! The girl I loved, loved me? This was a dream come true. But she didn't like herself, she wanted to be someone else. That just cut me deeply. Sakura was perfect! How could she want to change? And what else is she wanted to kill herself!  
  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
Syaoron smiled. Sakura looked at him confused then her confused look turned into anger. "So I guess you like me being sad!" She yelled and was about to run off before Syaoron said, "You remind me of a song." Sakura stopped and turned around. "What?" she asked quietly. "Ok Sakura I'm only going to do it for my special person," he said blushing. "What?" Sakura said confused. "Don't you ever wish,  
  
You were someone else.  
  
You were meant to be,  
  
The way you are exactly," Syaoron sang softly as he walked towards Sakura.  
  
********~°Sakura's POV°~********  
  
What did he mean by 'I'm only going to do it for my special person'? Syaoron was singing! His voice was light and calm. It was so steady. Every word went straight to my heart. He was walking towards me. But I couldn't run. It felt like my feet were stuck to the ground.  
  
********~°Normal POV°~********  
  
Syaoron grabbed Sakura's hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Don't you ever say,  
  
You don't like the way you are.  
  
When you learn to love yourself,  
  
You're better off by far," he said searching Sakura's eyes for any sign of hope, "And I hope you always stay the same,  
  
Cause there's nothing bout you I would change." Sakura gasped. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Syaoron brushed her tears off her eyes. " I think that you could be,  
  
Whatever you wanted to be.  
  
If you could realize, All the dreams you have inside," Syaoron continued to sing. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura as Sakura cried on his chest.  
  
"Don't be afraid,  
  
If you've got something to say.  
  
Just open up your heart,  
  
And let it show you the way," He sang slowly swaying. He sat down with Sakura in his lap. Sakura leaned against him to listen to the song. "Don't you ever wish,  
  
You were someone else.  
  
You were meant to be,  
  
The way you are exactly. Don't you ever say,  
  
You don't like the way you are.  
  
When you learn to love yourself,  
  
You're better off by far.  
  
And I hope you always stay the same,  
  
Cause there's nothing bout you I would change," Syaoron hugged Sakura tightly. "Believe in yourself,  
  
Reach down inside,  
  
The love you find will set you free.  
  
Believe in yourself,  
  
You will come alive.  
  
Have faith in what you do,  
  
You'll make it through." Syaoron lifted Sakura up to stand near the lake and watch the full moon. "Don't you ever wish,  
  
You were someone else.  
  
You were meant to be,  
  
The way you are exactly.  
  
Don't you ever say,  
  
You don't like the way you are.  
  
When you learn to love yourself,  
  
You're better off by far.  
  
And I hope you always stay the same,  
  
Cause there's nothing bout you I would change." Syaoron sang as he touched Sakura's soft cheek. He brushed his hand over her lips. He hugged her again. "No there's nothing bout you I would change." He sang softly. He pulled back from the hug and looked deep into Sakura's eyes. "Don't change..." he whispered. Sakura started crying. She hugged Syaoron until she stopped. "You. you really mean it?" she asked quietly. "Yes, I do. Sakura I. I. (A/N It's now or never! he he he he) I love you!" He blurted out. Sakura started blushing. "Really?" She said shyly. "Yea. Since the first day I met you. I only looked away back there because I couldn't bear to see you sad Sakura. You mean everything to me." He said softly holding her. "Well I love you too," Sakura said lifting her lips up to meet with his. They kissed passionately and loved each other till their last day.  
  
The End * * * * * * * *Sniff* *Sniff* Oh plz R/R (read and review) or else I think I'll stop writing stories. Thank you very much for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it. Misty*Amethyst's first Songfic COMPLETED! Proud to say that! So that's about it. Please check out my other stories when I finish writing them ^_~. Misty*Amethyst Signing Off! Till next time! BYE! 


End file.
